batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am the Night
| season = 1 | number = 34 | image = File:I Am the Night Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 9 November, 1992 | director = Boyd Kirkland | writer = Michael Reaves | story = | teleplay = | music = Michael McCuistion | previous1 = Cat Scratch Fever | next1 = Almost Got 'Im | previous2 = What is Reality? | next2 = Off Balance }} I Am the Night is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. The episode delves into the mind of Batman as he struggles to continue his long crusade against crime and also as personal tragedy strikes once again. The episode introduces the original character Jazzman to the show. "I Am the Night" is the 49th produced episode and the 34th episode aired. Synopsis Batman falls into the depths of depression after Commissioner Gordon is shot by the Jazzman during a botched raid. Batman was meant to be present, but was delayed by thugs while paying his annual visit to the site of his parents' murder. With Gordon hospitalized and near death, the Dark Knight becomes comsumed by self-doubt. Only when the Jazzman escapes custody and attempts to murder Gordon does Batman snap out of his funk. His spirit is further renewed when he encounters a young man he'd previously given up hope on, now on the road to reform and grateful for Batman's intervention. Plot On the anniversary of his parent's death, Batman feels that his spirit is weary and that his actions are futile. However, he decides to pay his respects as he always does, in Crime Alley. Batman meets with Leslie Thompkins and tells her about his feelings. Suddenly, they hear some noises nearby and Batman stopps a couple of thugs from beating a young man. The young fellow is a minor criminal and Batman decides to spare him by taking him to Leslie's Care Center. Batman then leaves Crime Alley to meet Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department at the Jazzman's hideout, where they are preparing a raid. Unfortunately, Jazzman is ready to attack and a battle between Jazzman's people and the GCPD starts. Batman arrives just in time to stop the battle and prevent Jazzman from escaping. However, as a result of the battle, Commissioner Gordon is injured by one of Jazzman's bullets. Gordon is taken to the Hospital to be treated and Batman goes to see him, but Bullock holds him responsible for the outcome. Barbara Gordon talks to them but Batman leaves the place in shame. Batman arrives at the Batcave and can't contain his feelings anymore as he starts to destroy some of his equipment and screams in rage. Meanwhile, Jazzman is incarcerated at Stonegate Penitentiary and during his first day at the prison, he arranges his escape. That night, with help from a fellow inmate, Jazzman escapes from prison and decides to make sure that Gordon is dead. For three days, Bruce hasn't left the cave, and Alfred calls in Dick Grayson to help him out. Dick talks to Bruce, who is feeling like his whole effort have been for nothing and that he makes more harm than good. Dick tries to make him see how wrong he is but Bruce decides that it is time for Batman to disappear. After Jazzman's escape is made public, Dick insists Bruce that he must go out and look for the criminal. Bruce is seemingly not caring for the situation at all and Dick decides that he would go out and stop Jazzman. Dick puts on his Robin suit but before he could leave, Batman tells him that this was his fight and he starts hunting Jazzman. At that moment, Jazzman attacks one of the Hospital's workers and climbs up a window to Gordon's room. Batman arrives and fights Jazzman outside of the windos of Gordon's room. Harvey Bullock arrives and watches at the two of the fighting and rushes to Gordon's room. Jazzman manages to break the window into the room, draws his gun, aims it at Gordon and before he could pull the trigger, Batman throws a Batarang at him and prevents the gun from firing. Bullock arrives and arrests Jazzman once again. With all the confusion and noise, Commissioner Gordon wakes up and tells Batman that he always wanted to be a hero like him. Batman answers him that he is a hero. Feeling better, Batman patrols the city and finds the young man that he left with Leslie in a bus stop, taking a briefcase with him. Batman tells him to give the briefcase back to its owner and the young man tells him that he is the owner. He is leaving Gotham in order to go back home and he thanks Batman for helping him realize the wrong of his ways. With renewed hope and strength, Batman finally realizes how good he has done and how much more he could do. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Boyd Kirkland Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Soundtrack by Michael McCuistion Category:Animation by Sunrise Inc. Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes